sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Avid and Sinjon Torment Morganna
The beautiful KOS Gardens take up a large portion of this level of the station. Meant to be an escape from the rest of the metallic industrial station, the gardens provide a relaxing place for the residents of the station to gather. Trees and flowering plants from Caspar grow in neat, tidy patterns in the center of the gardens, surrounded by benches, is the KOS fountain. Made of a tangled web of transparisteel tubing, gases from the surface are pumped through and lit from strategic angles, creating an absolutely stunning effect that has never been reproduced elsewhere. Gardners are busy cleaning up the mess of blasted plants and torn up vegetation. Techs are busy installing security cameras along the walls and ceilings. OOC Note: Type INSPECT/CONTENTS to see what else is here. Sinjon_Teague enters the gardens from the annex. Sinjon_Teague has arrived. In a far corner of the garden, there is a rustling from under a bush. A pair of beat up looking black boots poke out from underneat it as their inhabitant wakes up. With much cursking and snapping of twigs, the scarred woman emerges from the bush, snorting annd cussing and grumbling about the quality of the alcohol on this damn station. Avid enters the gardens from the annex. Avid has arrived. Avid walks into the gardens clutching a print out in one hand..he appears a bit upset. He walks down to his usual bench and plops down. Looking at the paper he runs a finger down the lines of listed expenses.. Walking into the gardens humming a peppy Corellian tune Sinjon makes his way toward the other gardeners. They greet him as he appears around the corner of the walkway. He quickly grabs a gardening kit and makes his way to a section of the garden and begins to work on the planting. As though by some twisted coincidence, the part of the garden that the gardeners are gardening just so happens to be near Morganna's bush. Her right eye narrows as it focuses on the sickeningly perky feline and she shakes some twigs from her hair, brushing them off her jacket. the woman pauses, and looks at her hands which, while still shaking, are not shaking as much as they were yesterday. She snorts in satisfaction. Avid takes out a small box and opens it. He withdraws a small white stick with a bulby red tip and strikes it against the side of the box..a flame appears..he waits a momment before blowing the fire out and places the wooden stick between his lips, like a cigar. He goes over the list again...This shouldn't be that much he thinks... Mumbling a bit as he looks at his cart of foliage Sinjon takes off his belt and places it on the top. He picks up his tool and begins to work at the soil nearby causing the heavy earthen scent to fill the area. Sinjon is a Mashi Horansi who stands about six feet in height. His most notable feature is his eyes, which are a light grass green in color with pale yellow gold ringing the pupil. His fur is a rich onyx color and as he shifts, the light plays across the black spots that cover him. Sinjon's muzzle is coal black but is beginning to show hints of lightening around the edges. Sinjon's build is muscular and he carries himself with a graceful aire. He is dressed in a cream colored robe with the hood pulled back, showing his prominent features. He is wearing a pair of well-worn black knee length moccasins. Multiple silver hoop earrings dangle from his triangular ears. A fine silver chain connects two on his right ear. As he smiles you notice that his left incisor is inset with a small emerald mounted in a platinum base that stands out against the whiteness of his teeth. Around his waist is a black belt that has multitude of pouches in different colors and sizes. You also note a shiny cylindrical object hanging from the belt as well. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Lightsaber -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Note for Sinjon Morganna stretches and pulls her gaze away from the gardening feline.. -o(Since when do fnarkin' cats garden?)o- she thinks to herself, eyes sweeping the garden. Her left eye begins to glow as it focuses on Avid, she heads over, trying to sneak up on the guy.. she's in some sort of sick, cruel 'lets scare the wits out of Avid because there aren't any kids around' mood. Avid takes out a small pen and writes something on the print out...He chews the end of the match stick as he writes. He doesn't notice anyone..or anything for that matter ..he is consumed..keeping a small business alive in this trying times it difficult enough, but when you fly a junk heap ship..it's even worse. Avid sits dumbly..writting.. The humming is punctuated with off key whistling as Sinjon quickly creates a place for his gardening to begin. He pulls a tree off the cart and promptly places a tree into the hole and begins to cover it with dirt. Sinjon then takes various flowers and greenery and places them around the tree forming a subtle patterns, all the while whistling happily. With a blood curdling growl, Morganna raises her hand in an agressive fashion, it looks, for all intents and purposes, that the woman is going to take Avid's head off with a single swipe! Could it be the end for our hero? Well, no.. As Morganna's fast swipe near's avid's head, she manages to stop it, and just whaps him on the back real hard, "Hey!." she grunts, "Whatcha doin'?" Avid , in a fluid motion leaps upward and into Morganna..a reflexive action. He turns around ready to strike into her neck with the side of his right hand in a sweeping motion when he catches himself..but the blow throws him off balance and he carenes over the bench and onto the grass behind it..at Morganna's feet. Morganna raises her eyebrow and grins, she leans down to observe Avid and then puts a foot on his chest for effect, grunting and seeming proud at this achievment, "Now this was an unexpected surprise." the woman's face bears a grin and she looks down at Avid, "You know.. you almost took my head off there." A the sounds of the scream Sinjon drop his hoe, quickly moving to his lightsaber on the cart. He grabs the belt and heads towards the sound. Avid lies on his back...he looks up Morgannas body and then grabs her foot, pushing it he throws her off balane and tries to bring her down on top of him. Morganna flails her arms and curses, her distraction and cockiness causing her to lose her concentration. She tries to maintain her balance, to no avail, the scarred woman alands on top of Avid with an 'oof', her right knee contacts the ground hard and she yelps, this was the knee that was taken out just a coupld of weeks ago. "Oh Ow...." Morganna grumbles atop of Avid. Creeping through the brush as quietly as he can Sinjon pulls the palm fronds aside to see the pair as they are struggling. He bounds out of the bushes as Morganna hits the ground. He slows to a jog as he approaches the pair, chuckling deep in his chest at the comedic combat that just occurred. Avid , lies with morganna;s back on him. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her quite wamrly and then rolls her over gently. He sits up and looks over at her, "You alright?" he asks, then he sees the large Horansi moving, but he looks back down at the woman. Morganna curses a blue streak and shove's Avid away roughly as he hugs her, she scurries back and grunts, "Don't touch me like that.." her tone is warning, in her scurrying, she scurries right into Sinjon, her head looks up, the cat looking much bigger than usual, she scrambles back, ignoring the pain shooting from her knee, "Sith.. does this nightmare never end?" Still chuckling Sinjon fastens his belt back on and then offers a pair of paws to the fallen pair, one to Morganna and one to Avid. "I see you have found her Avid if I had known that your engagement was with a female I would have not been so long winded." his eyes sparkle with mirth. Avid clutches the Horansi's paw and chuckles.."No, I wasn't lieing about the repairs.. really. That list on the ground is my bill." He says dusting off his butt and back. He looks at MOrganna, "She just surprised me, which doesn't happen much." Morganna refuses the Horansi's paw, she pushes herself to her feet and stands on her left leg before limping to the bench the just startled Avid at, and sitting down. She growls, "If you think I would have anything to do with something like him..." she doesn't finish the sentence, she just grunts, "Danmed cheerful cat." Sinjon_Teague smiles for a moment, "I see you are still dealing with your anger Morganna. I am glad to see it has not devoured you." He pats Avid on the back, "Glad to be of service to you again Avid." He turns and heads back down the path whistling and occationally letting out a burst of laughter. Alan enters the gardens from the annex. Alan has arrived. Avid grins at the cat and then moves around to the front of the bench. He goes down on one knee and raises his hand.."Now, I meant nothing uncooth by that Morganna." he says refering to the hug, "Let me look at your knee." he asks concerned. Alan walks in admiring a few flowers. Muffle has arrived. Alan drops Muffle. Muffle starts barking at the cat, Alan says, "Stop it Muffle,bad doggie." Morganna clenches her fist and snorts, "yeah... right." she folds her arms over her chest and snorts, "I betyou''ve always wanted to hold me like that." she shudders, and then jerks her head to the cat, grunting, "I'm more dangerous now that I can control it, Cat.." the woman sighs and rubs her temples. Avid looks over to alan and gives him a nod. He eyes the little dog and smiles. Then he looks back to morganna, "And you dropped right in on me too." he says. "Now, let me see the knee." he gestures in a 'roll up the pants leg' fashion. Muffle falls and rolls over. WHimpering it walks/falls with Alan. Sinjon_Teague sends through the Force... You can keep kidding yourself that you have control but the truth is control is beginning to slip. I saw it the last time we met. I am sure Ozzle offered to help you for a price... Alan looks at Sinjon, noticing the familiar cylindrical object sighs. Sinjon_Teague walks slowly up the path turning the corner towards his gardening cart. He waves towards Alan as he walks past. Alan looks awfully frightened..... he takes his puppy and runs. Muffle has left. Alan takes Muffle. Morganna pries off her boot, and then freezes, her right eye opens as she.. 'hears' something. The Scarred female looks over at Sinjon with a narrowed eye, but the feline hasn't spoken as such, she shakes her head, trying to rattle the voice away and rolls up her pant leg, muttering with a sneers, "I refused Ozzle's help.." Sinjon_Teague sends through the Force... When you desire to find another path, one of Light, feel free to seek me out. Until that time, I wish you well with your struggle. Avid looks at Morganna and raises an eyebrow, "What happened?" he asks looking around. "Whats going on?" Morganna rubs her temples and sneers, clising her eye and trying to force out the invading voice, she growls at the cat, "Get out of my head, you furry bastard!" she looks as though she would try to leap at him if her knee wasn't becoming swollen and purple again. Avid rolls MOrganna's pants leg up, but it won't reveal her knee. He sighs looks up the pants leg, "Looks like its swelling. You want to go to the Medical center?" he asks, still on his knees hoping that mORganna can hear him through whatever is talking to her. Alan sneaks in throgh a small path... Sinjon_Teague begins to work again with his plants. Alan peeks over a tall bush at everyone present, Morganna shivers and continues to rub her temples long after the voices have ceased, she growls and reaches for Avid's collar, grabbing it.. "His name.. what is the Cat's name?" Avid grabs morganna's face in his hands and stops..no..he thinks..'you trying to get yourself killed'. He releases her and returns to the knee, still being held by the collar..."Sinjon..that was the guy ross told you to talk to. The one we discussed last night." Alan hides as Muffle starts yapping and running around the garden. Morganna narrows her eye and frowns, releasing Avid's collar and leaning back, "Why didn't you tell me he was a fnarking cat.. a fnarking /cheerful/ cat that can talk to me with his mind...?" she tries to stand up, "I wanna get this fnarkin' knee fixed." Her eyes remain on Avid's hands, making sure he doesn't touch her in any way she doesn't want again. Avid looks at the little dog, it turns his frown into a smile. He stands and senses Morganna's obvious loathing for him, but he doesn't think on it much. He reaches down and pets the little dog's chest before he rises and follows Morganna out. "Sorry bout the knee." Muffles rolls over happily, rubbing her back in the bright light. She then gets distracted by a bird and runs into a bush. Alan tries to disguise his voice, "Muffles, come girl" Morganna looks over at the dog, a smile crosses her lips, but it is much more sick and sinister. If it wasn't for the fact that she can barelyt walk, she'd kick the yapping atrocity from here to next week. She looks at her destination, the exit to the garden, and limps slowly towards it, grunting, "I shouldn't have snuck up on ya.. but it was worth the pain." Avid chuckles as he walks beside the limping woman.."You know, if you weren't so afraid to let me help you We could be getting that knee taken care of and you would be in a lot less pain." he says recognizing the voice in the bushes and smiles again but says nothing. "let me help you get over there." he asks. Alan walks around the garden calling "MUFFLE! YOOHHOOO!!!! MUFFLE?? The little puppy can't place the source of the sound so starts following Avid. Morganna grunts and continues to limp on her own, "I'm not afraid, I just don't want you touchin' me.." thre woman wimces with every step, "It'll get healed... I hope Kadgie's in.." she turns her head to the yelling and snaps, "Would you please shut up, I'm trying to hear myself think!" Avid nods, and shrugs. He peels off from by the woman's side and scoops up the puppy dog. "Where are you Alan?" he says loudly, "I got yer dog overhere." Alan remains silent realising he's been caught. He decides to wait for them at the entrance. The puppy licks as much of Avid as she can reach. Morganna flares her nostrils and waits for Avid to deliver the yapping menace, lookign at her chrono impatiently. Avid walks up to Alan, letting the scarred woman walk alone. He hands the man his dog and says, "Hey, how've you been kid?" Then he motions for alan to walk with him out the door. Alan says, "Uhhh... how did you know it was me?" Morganna limps out of the door, moving as quickly as she can on her swelling leg. As she passes through the door, the woman bumps the knee on someone coming in, resulting in another one of her chain of curses that would put any spacer in awe. Avid looks at alan and smiles, "I saw you with the dog earlyer, so I figured it was you calling for it." he says chuckleing. "Where did you get it?" he asks looking at Morganna, then to alan. Alan holds the dog in a cradle position while he walks with Avid. "Breeder on Caspar, was practicall giving them away, Alan tickled the puppy's tummy. The puppy yaps. Avid and Sinjon Torment Morganna